Nordic Empire
The '''Nordic Empire',The term "Nordic Empire" is never actually used in TES lore, the actual Empire is normally referred to as the "First Empire of the Nords." This term is used for sake of convenience, as the latter term is a bit imposing. formally the First Empire of the Nords,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim sometimes referred to as the First Empire of Men,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind or the First Empire of humankind,[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/skyrim The -Improved- Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim] and sharing the Alessian Empire's simplified moniker of the First Empire,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock''Dialogue of ''Hrongar was the first known human Empire within Tamriel. The formal date of its establishment is unknown, if any, however, informally it started in the year 1E 240, with the beginning of High King Vrage's, Skyrim Conquests.The Legendary Sancre Tor However, some sources seem to imply that the Empire may have actually been formed, by Vrage, slightly before his conquests. In 1E 369, the Empire would fall into civil war known as the War of Succession, following the death of High King Borgas. The War of Succession would rage on for fifty years, and would bring about the complete collapse of the Empire in 1E 416, with the loss of all of Skyrim's satellite territories. History Skyrim Conquests The inception of the Nords, Skyrim Conquests, began with the first Nordic discoveries of the proto-Breton 'Manmeri' beyond the western border of the Reach.Frontier, Conquest According to Khosey's Tamrilean Tractates, the first discovery of Bretons was done so by a group of Nord hunters, who, at first, attacked the Bretons believing them some new, undiscovered, strand of Aldmer, recorded as being "scarcely recognizable as humans." The hunting parties' slaughter only stopped when the oldest of the Manmeri began pleading for his life in some form of broken Nordic dialect. News of this discovery began to spread all across Skyrim, eventually to the capital city, Windhelm. There, it was concluded that the Manmeri must have been remnants of human slaves taken from Saarthal during its fall and sacking, and that ten generations of forced intermingling with Elves had left them with their deformed, elven, appearance. With this resolve, High King Vrage the Gifted saw no other choice than to invade the neighboring lands of High Rock and liberate the Nord's long separated kinsmen from the tyranny of Elven rulership, thus beginning the Skyrim Conquests in 1E 240, which, in the span of fifty years would carve out an Empire spanning almost the entirety of northern Tamriel. Instead of using conventional siege tactics, the Nords would instead use Tongues to breach the defenses of enemy territories. High Rock Vrage's initial onslaught drove quickly through High Rock, first conquering the rolling hills and valleys of the Western Reach, then moving up towards the banks of the Bjoulsae River. Incursions beyond the Bjoulsae were, however, short lasted and were almost always halted due to Elven magical ability and those Bretons who sided themselves with the Elves. Incidentally, the Nords did manage to dominate High Rock's coastal regions through establishing fortified raiding villages on the shorelines, most notably the northern half of the Iliac Bay. The most recognizable of these such settlements being Daggerfall, established around 1E 246, which would eventually grow to become one of High Rock's most prominent cities.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High RockA History of Daggerfall Morrowind Early on during the conquests, given Vrage's fruitful expansions into High Rock, the enthusiastic Nords of northern Skyrim began to leave their snowy valleys and mountain settlements to surmount an incredible invasion into the eastern territory of present-day Morrowind.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim The conquest of Morrowind is often considered to be one of the most epic clashes of the First Era, in which the Nords took on the military might of both the Chimer, and the technologically adept Dwemer, on the hills and glades of the dire kingdom. The long bickering rivalry between the Dwemer and the Chimer, no doubt, played a heavy role in the fall of the territory.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind However, the more, notable fallacy of the Chimer's defense of their homeland was their lacking sense of unity. Many tribes of Chimer were known to actually aid the Nords in their warring conquest with the promised knowing that the Nord armies would help crush those tribes that they feuded with. One surprisingly effective tactic the Nords used to drive back Chimer armies was the use of Thu'um to conjure up storm's which almost always routed their fearful enemies.The Art of War Magic Nibenay Inspired by the success of the northern conquests of High Rock and Morrowind, Nordic earls of Skyrim's southern highlands began scouting out the lands beyond the Jerall Mountains to find their own opportunities. Unfortunately, for the earls, northern Cyrodiil and the Jeralls proved a small prize for the Nords and was deemed unnecessary of conquest. However, in 1E 242,Shezarr and the Divines favorable circumstances arose for justifiable Nordic incursion into Cyrodiil with the Alessian Slave Rebellion raging on, which was also partially inspired by news of Nordic victories against the Elves in the north.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras This began with Alessia convincing Breton and Nordic war bands to help her cause with promises of rich lands and trade concessions, and evolved into full military aid from the Nordic Empire,The Last King of the Ayleids with the creation of a loose alliance between the two factions. The Nords would admit large expanses of the Nibenay Valley into their Empire, and those Nordic mercenaries who were promised land in the area would attribute to the eventual creation of the prosperous Nibenean culture. Dwemer City-States of Skyrim The High King Gellir, who is normally believed to have succeeded Vrage, was responsible for conquering the multiple independent Dwemer city-states of Skyrim within the span of three short years. The Nords under Gellir's reign were extremely surprised by this swift conquest of the Dwemer lands, as they had stood-fast against Nordic invasion for nearly a century. This sudden collapse of the Dwemer city-states is normally attributed to Gellir's tactical prowess and the blessings of Shor, however, more recent discoveries show other means for the Nord's success. Around this time the Dwemer city-states were decimated by internal disputes and infighting over the rare material known as Aetherium, discovered shorty after High King Harald's reign (circa 1E 221The Daggerfall Chronicles: Timeline). This disharmony between the Dwemer city-states, referred to as the Aetherium Wars, was brought about when an alliance designed to extract Aetherium, collapsed due to the members states own greed, in their attempts to claim the Aetherium Forge. Over the next several decades, this war wained the unity and power of the Dwemer city-states, allowing for Gellir's subsequent conquest.The Aetherium Wars Borgas' Reign The next known ruler of the Empire, to succeed Gellir, was the High King Borgas, who was one of the Prophet Marukh's chief supporters,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood and his reign saw increased flirtation with the Alessian Empire, to the south. In 1E 358, During what can be assumed to be Borgas' reign, the Nordic Empire began loosing large amount of territory in Greater Bretony to the growing power of the Direnni Hegemony, being pushed back all the way to the Western Reach. The Alessian Emperor, Ami-El, sent armies to aid in the Nord's struggle, but even they weren't enough.[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/forum-archives-others Others: Pete Hines, Christiane Meister, Shane Liesegang, and unknown; Matt Grandstaff (Gstaff) - The existence and nature of Emperor Ami-el (12/23/13)] Borgas brought to Skryim Marukh's great cultural and religious movement, the Alessian Reform, enforcing the Alessian's strict doctrines which now governed the Alessian Empire, and, evidently, outlawing the traditional Nordic Pantheon.Five Songs of King Wulfharth Borgas was known to have orchestrated many campaigns to spread the influence of the Alessian Order. After the Camoran Dynasty backed out of an important trade agreement with the Alessian Empire, High King Borgas traveled to Cyrodiil to urge a joint war against the Bosmer of Valenwood, in 1E 369. However, the Bosmer initiated a Wild Hunt with the intention of assassinating Borgas for the inequities of his Alessian faith, in which they succeeded. Legend held that his body was secretly returned to Skyrim, and buried in a tomb in which particular location was lost to the ages, along with the Skyrim's ancient and symbolic Jagged Crown.Dialogue of Galmar Stone-Fist The War of Succession As Borgas had died with no known heirs,The Crown of Freydis a Moot was formed to determine who was worthy to be his successor. While Jarl Hanse of Winterhold was believed by many to be the most capable ruler, the Moot failed to elect a legitimate successor, erupting Skyrim into a fifty year period of widespread conflict and infighting referred to as the War of Succession. With all of Skyrim's Jarls fighting to claim rulership, there was little trust to go around.Olaf and the Dragon Windhelm, the heart of the Empire, was sacked, showing just how far Nordic unity had collapsed. While even though this war raged on, the Skyrim Conquests were said to be still, at least slightly, active until they ended in the year 1E 415. Fall of the Empire With the armies of Skyrim fighting amongst themselves, the Empire was no longer able to effectively defend its outer territories, giving enemies of the Empire a great opportunity. The Western Reach quickly fell into the hands of the Direnni Hegemony, with the Elves of High Rock slaughtering the regions Nordic population. By the year 1E 401, the Direnni Elves had completely removed Nordic influence from High Rock, and than began pushing further into Skyrim's borders. In the rainforests of Nibenay, the Cyro-Nordic, Nibenese people, became culturally and economically self-reliant and separated themselves from the Nords of Skyrim.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil The Chimer, Indoril Nerevar, once a humble caravan guard,36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5 united the bickering Chimer tribes of Resdayn, and formed an alliance with the Dwemer King, Dumac, with the shared goal of pushing the Nords out of their land.Nerevar at Red MountainThe Battle of Red Mountain In 1E 416, the Dwemer and Chimer struck the Nords, and drove them out with great slaughter. With the Nords no longer holding any territories beyond the borders of Skyrim, the Empire was no more. End of the War of Succession The War of Succession would finally come to an end with the rise in power of Jarl Olaf One-Eye of Whiterun,Olaf and the Dragon who would successfully absorb Winterhold, Falkreath, and Solitude, into his domain.Diagloue of Viarmo At some point, Olaf was responsible for reconquering the Reach from the Reachmen.Olaf One-Eye's Plaque; Windhelm (Skyrim) However, Olaf is mostly remembered for having subdued and captured the great dragon, Numinex, in which would remain in his newly built keep, Dragonsreach, as a symbol of his power. In 1E 420, the Pact of Chieftains was signed, officially ending the War of Succession, and it was agreed that Olaf One-Eye was the true rightful heir to the Kingdom of Skyrim. While, Skyrim had now recovered from the costly War of Succession, it would never regain the power it held during the existence of the First Empire of the Nords. Legacy While the First Empire of the Nords was not long lasted, in its relatively short existence it upset the balance of power between Elves and Men so much that it is often credited with beginning the age of mannish dominance over Tamriel. It's expansions and military might would be of insurmountable assistance and inspiration to the Nedic rebellions to the south, and would help bring about the creation of the First Cyrodiilic Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil The Nordic Empire had a resound affect on the growing Cyrodiilic cultures. Nordic expansion into the Nibenay Valley contributed heavily to the flourishing of the Nibenese identity and culture. While, in Colovia, their culture and religion can be seen to deeply reflect that of their Nordic counterpart. The mixture of Imperial and Nordic cultures during the beginning of the Cyrodiilic Empire is often pointed to as a highly contributing factor to the development of the Eight Divines religion. Some northern Cyrodiilic cities, such as Bruma, remain almost entirely Nordic.Guide to Bruma The Nords of the First Empire are also credited with being excellent architects. Masters of wood and timber, the Nords of the First Empire had built many massive structures, capable of surviving for thousands of years. This form of architecture can be seen reflected in areas like Solstheim and Bruma. The Nords used a method of lifting massive igneous rocks, to be fitted together with no need for seem or mortar, with the result often being massive, nearly impenetrable fortifications, that could be built relatively quickly. Perhaps the most famous display of the architecture of the First Empire of the Nords can be seen with the Old Fort, a massive royal bastion built to defend Skyrim's southern frontier. It's stature is of such awe, that some claim that it appears to have been constructed by the mythical Ehlnofey, rather than mere men. No doubt, Nordic techniques were often used and expanded upon, in later years, by Cyrodiilic architects. Notation References Category:Lore: Factions Category:Empires